1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self contained dispensers having removable cartridge-type containers having piston followers to expel material out the dispensing nozzle and a handle receiving the cartridge and having a propulsion apparatus to push the piston along the container to effect the dispensing of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable cartridges are very well known and provide nearly the entire packaging for sealants, adhesives, repairs and many other products too numerous to mention. These cartridges are used for an ever expanding field of use but so far as is known these devices usually employ a carrier which has a U-shaped frame and has a ratchet rod. This rod is turned to place the teeth in a ratchet condition for forward movement and a quarter turn to disengage the ratchet for withdrawal of the rod. This U-shaped carrier is usually made of sheet metal with the ratchet rod of steel and not only rectangular but of full rigid length.
There are many patents showing a U-shaped cartridge holder commonly used. Few holders are shown that grip only the rear portion of the casing and in these the conventional rigid ratchet apparatus and quarter turn handle is employed for the expelling action. Retraction requires turning the ratchet rod for withdrawal. The flexible expelling apparatus of this invention is not shown.
In the present invention the propelling apparatus and cartridge retention are provided by a pistol-type grip handle. The propelling device, more-or-less, is arranged in a fold-back or close return. The attachment of the cartridge is by a simple formed end.